


A sea of sorrows

by Miss_Kath90



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kath90/pseuds/Miss_Kath90
Summary: Nick's thoughts after Sabrina's death.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	A sea of sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to do this after I finished watching part 4, writing has always been my mechanism to cope with things and the truth it's... I needed to get rid of the pain a bit to continue writing.

The alcohol burned down his sore throat.

Nick had welcomed pain as an old friend, after all it was.

But this time it was different.

He had never felt such pain. He had never loved in such way.

He took another drink straight from the bottle, the alcohol burning down his throat the only thing he was able to feel. _Oh_ , and the pain, that never went away. It was like a stone pressing against his chest, preventing him from breathing, preventing him from speaking, choking him. Pushing him under.

Nick had lost count of how much he had drunk that night, but it wasn’t like it mattered anymore. Nothing mattered now that she was gone. All seemed dark.

He was _empty_.

The salty night air ruffled his hair and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore was just a reflection of how troubled his soul felt.

If he still had a soul.

He felt as if everything in him had been taken away by her.

Sabrina.

Sabrina, with her hair like the moonlight that illuminated the darkest of nights. Sabrina, with her warm brown eyes. Eyes that would never shine with mischief again.

A tear fell from his eyes.

It still seemed unreal to think of living in a world where Sabrina Spellman didn't exist. It wasn’t fair, it didn’t feel right.

Nick couldn't bear the thought that one day she would just be nothing but a distant memory.

But he would remember her. He could never forget her. How could he forget the girl who taught him how to love?

How to forget her smile? How to forget the sound of her laughter?

How could he forget _her_ …?

The essence of her was etched into his memory.

But he had been so stupid, if only he had known... They had had so little time together, it seemed as if they had been doomed from the beginning, always with obstacles standing between them, trying to push them apart.

Their happiness had always been so short lived. And so precious.

He couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again. It was too painful, too overwhelming. Nick felt his chest tighten, even breathing felt painful now, a sob escaped from his lips and more tears felt from his eyes.

“Spellman...” he whispered to the wind, hoping that wherever she was she could hear him “I love you.”

Of course there was no answer, and he wasn’t expecting one, Nick knew he would never hear her say those words again.

_I love you too._

He would never hear another word from her, because she was gone. Nick took another sip from the bottle and another and another. Nothing mattered now. Deep down, he knew that she would not like to see him like this, but even so, he didn’t find in him the enough strength to face the suffering he felt. He wanted to numb the pain.

He didn't know if one day he would be able to do so.

The memories were overwhelming. The curve of her smile, the softness of her skin, the sweetness of her lips.

They were all just memories now.

He would never feel the warmth of her skin under his fingertips again. He would never feel her tremble under his touch again.

Nick set the empty bottle on the sand before staggering to his feet, the salty air hit him square in the face, as if trying to restore some of the sobriety he lacked. As if trying to stop him. He took a step towards the dark sea.

_What was left for him?_

He couldn't think clearly at that moment, the loneliness, the pain, they were too much to bear and there was no escape from them. There was nothing capable of erasing what he felt. How he felt.

How lost he was.

There was nothing that could bring her back.

_What was left for him?_

He took another step forward.

If only there was some way to see her again, there was nothing that he would want more than that, to wrap her in his arms again and never let her go.

But Sabrina was gone. And he was left behind.

Alone.

Nick took another step forward, his feet touching the cold sea water.


End file.
